potter_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur Delacour
- Chapter 18 (The Weighing of the Wands) |marital=Married |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 16 (The Goblet of Fire) |gender=Female |height= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Pale |hidef= |family=*Delacour *Apolline Delacour *Gabrielle Delacour *William Weasley *Victoire Weasley *Dominique Weasley *Louis Weasley |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=9½ inches, rosewood and Veela hair, inflexible |patronus= |hidea=Hide |job= |house= |loyalty= }} Fleur Isabelle Delacour (See here for pronunciation) (b. August 1977) was a French quarter-Veela witch and one of the four Triwizard Champions - Chapter 17 (The Four Champions), as well as the wife of William Weasley and the mother of Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley. Biography Early life Fleur was born to the French Delacour family; her grandmother, the mother of Apolline Delacour, was a Veela. When Fleur turned eleven years old, her grandmother lent her a hair off her own head to make her wand. Fleur was educated at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, under Headmistress Olympe Maxime. Triwizard Tournament On 30 October, 1994, then-seventeen Fleur Delacour was among the delegation from Beauxbatons that headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard Tournament. She laughed derisively at Professor Dumbledore's comment about their having a comfortable and enjoyable year at Hogwarts, clutching her muffler close to her due to the Scottish temperature being much colder than what she was used to. Nonetheless, she was quick to adapt and gratefully accepted a plate of bouillabaisse from Ronald Weasley; most of the males in the room turned to watch her, speechless and staring, as she returned to her seat. The next day, Hallowe'en, the students of Beauxbatons placed their names into the Goblet of Fire in the early morning, Fleur amongst them, and then all gracefully left. Later that night, Fleur was selected as the Triwizard Champion for Beauxbatons Academy. The following afternoon, Fleur was called along with the other three champions to partake in tthe Weighing of the Wands, a ceremony in which the champions' wands would be tested to ensure that they worked properly. Her wand, along with the others', was examined by famous wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, who conjured a bouquet and pronounced himself satisfied. She was noted to be chatting animatedly with Cedric Diggory, looking happier than she yet had, and kept throwing her head back so that her silvery hair caught the sunlight. When it came time to take pictures, Fleur found herself often being dragged to the front by the photographer. Despite her apparent cheerfulness during the Weighing of the Wands, immediately afterwards she returned to her haughty, unruffled self and grew even more grumpy as the First Task approached - Chapter 19 (The Hungarian Horntail). Physical appearance Fleur had a long sheet of silvery blonde hair that fell nearly to her waist, extremely large, deep blue eyes and very white, even teeth. She wwas noted to be extremely beautiful. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Beauxbatons